All Coming Back
by Raiast
Summary: ONESHOT SONGFIC Rated for (kinda sorta, but not really) sexual content. Ginny is singing a song she wrote about the past, when her and Draco used to be together. Celine Dion's 'All Coming Back To Me'


He was there. Sitting at a table in the back corner of the pub. I played anyways.

I got up on stage and sat at the piano. And, thinking about him hearing me, I played the song I wrote for him. My fingers shook as I played the first cord, and I had to take a deep breath to assure that my voice wouldn't crack out of fear and nervousness.

And I sang.

**There were nights when the wind was so cold  
****That my body froze in bed  
****If I just listened to it  
****Right outside the window**

_Just breathe…he hurt you_

**There were days when the sun was so cruel  
****That all the tears turned to dust  
****And I just knew my eyes were  
****Drying up forever**

As I played I remembered, and though I didn't want to, I found myself not being able to stop wanting him.

**I finished crying in the instant that you left  
****And I can't remember where or when or how  
****And I banished every memory you and I had ever made**

He had hurt me, though, I'm sure, I hurt him equally as much. It wasn't meant to be between us. A Malfoy and a Weasley? There was one good reason not to go public right there: The feud. Our families never got along, though neither did we, until that night.

**But when you touch me like this****And you hold me like that  
****I just have to admit  
****That it's all coming back to me**

I don't want to remember the way I felt with him…I don't want him to have been my first love…my first _lover_…but it was too late to change anything now. And, even if I had the chance, I don't think I would.

**When I touch you like this  
****And I hold you like that  
****It's so hard to believe but  
****It's all coming back to me  
****(It's all coming back; it's all coming back to me now)**

He's watching me. Even with the spotlights blindly my eyes I can see him back there. Drinking whatever it is he ordered, listening, and remembering.

**There were moments of gold  
****And there were flashes of light  
****There were things I'd never do again**

It's just a memory

**But then they'd always seemed right  
****There were nights of endless pleasure  
****It was more than any laws allow  
****Baby Baby**

It shouldn't have ended the way it did…but then, maybe it shouldn't have started the way it did, either, or maybe…maybe it shouldn't have started period

**I kiss you like this  
****And if you whisper like that  
****It was lost long ago  
****But it's all coming back to me**

I can't do this…my voice is cracking. My eyes are brimming with tears. I'm consumed with want, lust, passion…_need_

**If you want me like this  
****And if you need me like that  
****It was dead long ago  
****But it's all coming back to me**

There it is…need…I need to be with him again…if even just once…to remember how it used to be…

**It's so hard to resist  
****And it's all coming back to me  
****I can barely recall  
****But it's all coming back to me now  
****But it's all coming back**

His hair's gotten longer…but still retains the blonde gleam I always loved about it. I can see him in my mind's eye, though all I really see is a shadow…not a strand out of place, how it always was.

**There were those empty threats and hollow lies  
****And whenever you tried to hurt me  
****I just hurt you even worse  
****And so much deeper**

I wanted to be with him…we knew it couldn't be though…he always knew…

**There were hours that just went on for days  
****When alone at last we'd count up all the chances  
****That were**** lost to us forever**

He was simply using me…he didn't _really _want to be with me…it could have been any girl in Hogwarts. Maybe he wanted my brother to find out…

**But you were history with the slamming of the door**

The thing was…

**And I made myself so strong again somehow  
****And I never wasted any of my time on you since then**

I didn't _feel _used…everything just felt…right…

**But if I touch you like this  
****And if you kiss me like that  
****It was so long ago  
****But it's all coming back to me**

He knows this song is about him…how could he not? Always the clever Slytherin…

**If you touch me like this  
****And if I kiss you like that  
****It was gone with the wind  
****But it's all coming back to me  
****(It's all coming back; it's all coming back to me now)**

How long has it been? Two or three months?

**There were moments of gold  
****And there were flashes of light  
****There were things we'd never do again**

No…four or five _years_…years…it seems ages ago, but at the same time like it was minutes before this second in time…Time is truly a strange thing.

**But then they'd always seemed right  
****There were nights of endless pleasure  
****It was more than all your laws allow**

Sometimes it was like a dream…we were together and then not…night after night, week after week…but then sometimes it just felt…too real…

**Baby, Baby, Baby  
**  
There was a reason he didn't moan my name, or touch me in any loving way…he didn't want to love me…he couldn't fall in love with me…that was his law…Don't Love.

**When you touch me like this  
****And when you hold me like that  
****It was gone with the wind  
****But it's all coming back to me**

Maybe I'll confront him after this…just sit down at his table and talk. See what's been going on in his life…maybe we'll be together again tonight…

**When you see me like this  
****And when I see you like that  
****Then we see what we want to see  
****All coming back to me**

Maybe we'll lie in each other's arms and talk until morning…maybe we'll sleep…

**The flesh and the fantasies  
****All coming back to me****I can barely recall  
****But it's all coming back to me now**

Or maybe I'll leave as soon as we've finished…just like he used to.

**If you forgive me all this  
****If I forgive you all that  
****We forgive and forget  
****And it's all coming back to me**

I want to be with you again, forgive me for being weak…

**When you see me like this  
****And when I see you like that  
****We see just what we want to see  
****All coming back to me**

Seeing you again makes me need to be away and stay close to you all at the same time…you always _did _confuse me, Draco Malfoy.

**The flesh and the fantasies  
****All coming back to me  
****I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now**

That's it…I've made up my mind…  
**(It's all coming back to me now)  
****And when you kiss me like this  
****(It's all coming back to me now)  
****And when I touch you like that  
****(It's all coming back to me now)  
****If you do it like this  
****(It's all coming back to me now)  
****And if we...**

I ignored the applause; instead, I left the stage and headed to the back of the pub, to the corner table where I found him.

I pushed through a crowd of strangers, trying to get to him as quickly as possible.

"Malfoy."

I got no response. Empty tables don't speak. A bottle and napkin sat on the table, the bottle still warm to the touch. He left me again…

I fought back the tears that swelled in my eyes, and turning away began to walk away from the past, angry at the injustice of it all…

"Hey."

There he was. Standing right in front of me, looking at me the way he used to when we met in the Room of Requirement.

"Hi." I choked back tears. Standing before him now made me feel as if I were sixteen again. I hated it.

He raised his hand slowly and touched my cheek softly, and the gesture was so powerful it felt as though he were doing it for every time he wanted to touch me, but didn't.

He pulled me closer and kissed me passionately. So passionate and full of hunger, as if he were starving after not being with me for years.

'And if we…'

Neither of us left when we finished.

-

just a oneshot songfic I decided to do with Celine Dion's 'All Coming Back' because I've had that bloody song stuck in my head forever. Review, I'd like to know what u think.

I never do stories in this format (First person) and probably never will again, so don't really expect it…


End file.
